


Quiet

by Screaming_into_the_Void



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Maybe a poem?, Not A Fix-It, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaming_into_the_Void/pseuds/Screaming_into_the_Void
Summary: Possibly a poem. Not sure what qualifies. Is what it is.Angsty like me.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning:  
> Suicidal Thoughts 
> 
> Idk. That's about it. How I was feeling. My mind is shitty to me. Sorry if yours is too. 
> 
> Hope this helps you in some way to know someone can relate.  
> 

* * *

**_ Quiet _ **

How do I quiet this noise?

How do I continue on?

How do I get my heart to stop;

Pounding

Thumping

Jumping

Squeezing

Pleading

Dying

_**Quiet. QUIET. BE QUIET.** _

Help me to calm this fear.

Help me to avoid this future.

Help me to find another way instead of;

Leaving

Running

Hiding

Self-Destructing

Screaming

Dying 

_**Quiet. QUIET. BE QUIET.** _

My heart,

My fear,

My mind,

All I need is an excuse to;

Lie

Cry

Disguise

Disappear

Die 

_**Quiet. QUIET. BE QUIET.** _


End file.
